With you again
by Beutenjager
Summary: After a year of seeking work and fame in America, Roderich returns to Vienna to be with his love once again. But their meeting was merely by chance, infatuation becoming much more. The story is not of now, but of the past.


How long had it been since she'd seen him? At least a year, not counting how long it had felt to her. There were days where it was unbearable to live without him. She loved him like he loved his music, with a burning passion that couldn't be put out.

He'd gone off to see the world, hoping to become famous(or at very least known) in America. With talent such as his, it wasn't impossible. He struggled at first, mainly because nobody would take him seriously, scoffing and brushing him away. If anyone was as passionate and as loving for and of music, it was him. He treated music as if it was his child, nurturing and praising every piece he played, loved and cherished every melody his fingers produced. The amount of passion he put into all of his music was what drew her to him, that one night in Vienna.

~0~

Drawn to him in such a way a moth would to the hypnotic flicker of a flame, she couldn't help but stare as his fingers worked magic on piano in front. A small bistro away from the tourist buzz, it was ideal for a nice meal and great music. A friend recommended the place, finding the beer just as great as the food. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the musician providing the nights background theme. As much as she wanted to know the other like he knew the music, there was air of slight pretention and nobility about him that was off putting.

Soon, she came back to the little bistro over and over, learning his work times and becoming a regular customer just to hear the drawing music and have a gaze at the one making it happen. Night after night, she became more and more enticed to talk to him, to hear his voice. After he finished, sitting for the applause then moving to the bar in the back, she followed suit, seeing the chance and taking it.

A simple hello would have been enough, but given advice by a friend, she leant up on the counter stuttering out the shoddy pick up line of_ I heard the music you made on the piano, how about we make some of our own?_. The musician looked to her with a stunned and shocked sideways stare. Seeing his reaction, she coughed, face red and mumbling a apology before shuffling back to her table. She wanted to hit herself, her one chance and she blew it big time, right out of the water.

Even after that awkward first meeting, she continued to come back, this time the pianist noticed her stares of infatuation and longing. Then he noticed how frequently she actually came to the bistro, only on the days he worked as told by his coworkers. He had to admit, she was rather pretty. Long, wavy chestnut hair and the most stunning green eyes he'd seen. He could've sworn she no less than twenty years old, compared to his twenty seven. Just like his passion for music, his curiosity of the women who observed him so closely, almost uncomfortably so, grew. He had to admit, however terrible and inappropriate the first words she ever spoke to him were, it did make him smile now that he thought of it. The next time he saw her, he decided to talk with her, find out why she was so interested in him.

That moment came a lot sooner than he thought when crossing the road to the little bistro, he was almost run over. The car stopping a mere few inches from him, the shock made the man collapse. The driver thankfully didn't just speed off but came out and went to see if the man they thought they hit was okay. Turns out, he was. When the pianist opened his eyes, glasses askew on his face, they saw the bright green eyes of the lady who always seemed to watch him staring at him with worry.

_Oh god, are...are you okay? I'm so sorry!_

The pianist only blinked at her in bewilderment. Why was this woman everywhere?! Recently, shed even invaded his thoughts, this stranger that had only spoken twenty eight words to him. The words that did come from his mouth after were just as awkward as her first to him.

_It's you...again...My stalker..._

This made her frown, cheeks tinged red. She dropped his head that she was holding, earning a very from him as he hit the concrete again. After a bit of explaining and getting off the road, they caused quite a bit of traffic, they told both sides of the story.

Her first encounter and first infatuation with the oddly entrancing musician, paired with his awkward first meet and soon near equal interest in the odd "stalker". It was the beginning of a long, long love story.

~0~

She waited anxiously, her friend by her side. She chattered on and on about how excited she was to see her husband after a long year. As people filed out from the terminal, out of the baggage claim, she bounced excitedly. Her hand held her friends in a vice grip as they both waited. Finally, a notable figure showed. She gave a happy cry and ran to him, nearly throwing him to the ground with the force of her hugging him. In the midst of the people walking around them, they shared a deep and long wanted kiss. He smiled and told her that he'd gotten a place in a famous orchestra, he would join after this month. As they chatted and kept the fire that their love was burning hotter than ever, the friend smiled with a tinge of sadness. Messy hair contrasting with the otherans neat, styled hair. His hoodie seeming sloppy compared to thebothers neat knee long coat.

The only constant thought in my mind was_ Damn him for asking first._ as I walked a few feet behind them._ Damn that stupid priss._


End file.
